


you are consuming me

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: BDSM斷頭車/沒寫完沒寫完沒寫完重要的事說三遍Dom糕韓語/sub嬌冰Dirty talk很多/啊就是BDSM





	you are consuming me

You are consuming me   
季肖冰看著手裡漆成黑金色的卡，在指間旋了幾周，倚在唇上，方框眼鏡恰恰遮住他的神情。

身為企劃部的總監，季肖冰沒有太多休閒時間，但他更不想悶在辦公室裡，只到公司樓下超商買個便當，算是放風。

提袋勒著他插在褲兜裡的手腕，一晃一晃的，正如季肖冰如今搖擺不定的心。他一切的心裡掙扎被嚴肅的臉藏得嚴實，總是板著面孔不苟言笑，季肖冰多次被職員私下議論為不近人情。

季肖冰一向對人際應酬頭疼不已，他不是個冷漠的人，只是不善於表達情感，反應遲鈍罷了。

一身西裝筆挺，沒有一絲皺摺。戴著幾萬塊的手錶，季肖冰的皮鞋也擦得晶亮，看似一絲不苟。實際上因為缺乏生活自理能力導致季肖冰將一切能送洗的送洗，能讓保潔阿姨代勞的絕不自己動手做。

 

但季肖冰有一個秘密。

一個絕不能讓任何人知道的秘密。

身為一個生理正常的成年人，季肖冰的性需求算的上薄弱，想抒發時就上約炮軟件找個順眼的，沒有壓力，結束後一拍兩散。

不知道從什麼時候開始，單純的性愛漸漸無法令他滿足。季肖冰愈來愈渴望被粗暴地對待，被掐住脖子時的窒息感讓他達到前所未有的興奮，繩子在手腕、乳頭、陰莖上的摩擦能讓他輕易地達到高潮。

在一次黃金週的週末，季肖冰照慣例約了人，對方是個斯文的眼鏡男，脫下西裝後卻像是個高高在上的支配者，兩人玩了很多道具，難得遇到和他的性癖契合的男人，季肖冰爽得射了好幾次。

結束後男人遞給他一張卡，“這家私人俱樂部我常去。那裡有一個調教師應該很對你的胃口。”

季肖冰本不把那張卡當回事，直到送洗西裝時才發現靜靜躺在口袋裡的卡，拿著那張燙手的黑卡，呆呆地在原地站了五分鐘。

他忍不住打開電腦輸入卡上的網址—名為“DESIRE”的私人俱樂部是專門為BDSM玩家服務的的場所，無論是多奇特的性癖都能在這裡得到滿足，在現實生活中無法從伴侶身上得到的快感在這家俱樂部都能一一被實現。

成為會員需要填寫一份資料，身份欄上有“Dominance”“Submission”“Sadism”“Masochism”四個欄位供他勾選，季肖冰緊張地搜尋四個單詞各代表的意義，遲疑地在“Submission”上點了一下，下一個視窗隨即跳出密密麻麻的選項，讓他選擇想在俱樂部被滿足的性癖和無法接受的待遇，季肖冰硬著頭皮填完了長達十多行的“口味”，最後只剩下一個待填欄位—安全詞。

他填了“蜘蛛”。

季肖冰在備註欄上填了眼鏡男推薦的調教師的名字—“KD”，看到頁面上跳出恭喜成為會員的通知，季肖冰如釋重負地闔上電腦，摘下眼鏡捏了捏眉心。

三十多歲的成年男子，在事業上是一眾人等的老闆，內心卻渴望被狠狠地摑打臀部和插入，或許是現代社會的另類心理病態吧。

一通未知來源的電話，季肖冰緊張地接起，來電者制式的專業聲音說道，“敬愛的112號會員您好，這裏是DESIRE俱樂部。”

“你好。”

“我想和您確認一下關於調教師KD的事情。”

“有什麼問題嗎？”

“KD是我們最好的調教師，他只接白金會員的工作。由於您是新會員，尚未達到白金標準。是否願意考慮選擇其他優秀的調教師呢？”

季肖冰愣了一下，眼鏡男推薦的調教師竟然這麼大牌，他的倔脾氣一下上來了，“要加多少錢才能成為白金會員？”

俱樂部的接線生估計也習慣了財大氣粗的金主們，收到轉帳的通知後立刻專業地幫季肖冰升級為白金會員，並將他安插到兩週後的會面。

 

“KD，你這次傍上一個金主了。”和高瀚宇熟識的俱樂部老闆興沖沖地對他說道。

高瀚宇緩緩脫去純黑的皮手套，鬆開緊束的領帶，懶懶地回道，“金主妳還見的少嗎？”

“這次不一樣啊！是隻“小貓”點名找你，不知天高地厚的，誰不知道你要價多貴？”

“新手？”高瀚宇總算正眼看過去，衣服才脫到一半，“馬涵，我說過不帶新手！”

“禁不住人家錢多啊，要是你讓112發展成長期客戶。我給你加薪！”馬涵嘿嘿地笑道。

高瀚宇無語地看著見錢眼開的女人，和新手磨合需要時間和巨大的控制力，調教師並不是什麼躺著賺錢的工作。不同的客戶有不同喜好和界限，對每一個sub用哪一種鞭子、用多大的力氣才能讓他們游移在快感和痛苦之間，都需要極佳的觀察力和專業才能做到游刃有餘。

帶新手的麻煩在他們往往不清楚自己的承受能力有多大，加上對BDSM了解不深，高瀚宇剛開始在俱樂部工作時幾次遇到中途失禁或崩潰的sub，這就是他成為一流調教師後拒絕帶新手的原因。

高瀚宇看了一下被戲稱為“小貓”的新手安排的時間，還有兩週。他決定去健身房泡幾天再來面對。

 

高瀚宇在正式會面的一週前點開季肖冰的會員資料，絲毫不費力地做著平板撐，腦中一邊衡量著第一次要做到什麼程度。

束縛、鞭子、乳夾、肛塞.....

Cock Ring,Rimming,Collars……Breath Play？

這隻貓滿愛玩的嘛......久違地帶新手，高瀚宇突然覺得也不是那麼無趣了。

 

季肖冰一整天都魂不守舍的，雖然員工們只覺得總監發呆的時間長了些，也看不出什麼異樣來。

今天晚上就要到俱樂部，進行第一次的遊戲，季肖冰開始幻想各種可能發生的情況，尤其是看了早上發來的郵件後，裏頭說到因為他事前調查未填寫願意被灌腸，所以他需要在到俱樂部前自行處理。

他的公事包裡放著藥店買來的灌腸劑，季肖冰緊張地上網搜尋灌腸須知等等，突然開始後悔花錢找罪受的行為。

開著沒有開去公司過的車，季肖冰穿著黑色的套頭毛衣和牛仔褲，第一次灌腸的感覺讓他很不適應，在緊張和興奮的驅使下，他出發前在浴室裡自己用道具玩了一下才出門。

來到郊區的一棟裝潢低調的別墅，停好車，季肖冰在俱樂部大門口躊躇良久才鼓起勇氣進去。

“是112號會員嗎？”穿著一身黑色制服，圓臉女生看到他的瞬間立刻迎上來。

“是、是的。”

“歡迎來到俱樂部，這是您的房卡。”女生遞給他一張黑色的感應卡，“調教師在112號室等您，祝您有個愉快的夜晚。”

 

穿過設計簡約的長廊，現代感的裝潢讓人不禁覺得自己身在現代藝術畫廊，而不是一家隱密的私人俱樂部。季肖冰的腳步聲被厚厚的地毯吸附，找到112號房，他深吸一口氣。在感應卡發出“嗶”聲後推門而入。

房間的室內裝潢也是簡約風，色調偏暗，多為純黑色的佈置，裡頭沒什麼家具，只有一張巨大的床格外醒目。

還有一張皮質的扶手椅，放在整個房間的中心，一個穿著白色襯衫，領帶紮得一絲不苟的男人安靜地坐著。

和季肖冰想像中穿著緊身皮衣、手握皮鞭的調教師差距甚大，他不曉得此刻心中湧上的是失望還是慶幸。

高瀚宇雖然閉著眼睛，但他能清楚地聽到季肖冰的呼吸聲和略微踉蹌的步伐，戴著手套的手一撐，站了起來。

季肖冰沒料到他突然的動作，嚇得倒退幾步，此時對方身為Dom的氣勢才完整地顯露，他先前遇到的眼鏡男比起眼前的男人，像是給他提鞋的低層Dom。

“你想當主人的什麼？”高瀚宇接近純黑的瞳孔直直地看著他，像是季肖冰已然全身赤裸、無所遁形。

“我、我不知道。”

“小貓怎麼樣？”高瀚宇歪著頭，眼神宛如一頭狼盯著爪下的獵物。

“——好。”

“那我們開始吧。”

高瀚宇的皮鞋在地毯上點了點，“跪下。”

“衣服全部脫掉，內褲也不要留。”

季肖冰反射性地迅速脫掉毛衣，因為太瘦而繫上的皮帶也被抽去，牛仔褲“哐當”地落到地上，純白色的棉質內褲已被悄悄地濡溼一小片。

高瀚宇一個眼神也不錯地看著季肖冰，看得他脫下內褲的手顫抖得越發厲害，直到全身赤裸，只剩下純白的襪子。

“行了。”

“從現在開始，我是你的主人，你是我的貓。”高瀚宇戴著手套的手指輕輕撫過季肖冰因為緊張挺立的乳頭，他刺激地抖了一下，淡粉色的乳珠更硬了。

“你的一切都屬於我，沒有主人的允許不准碰自己、不准射精、更不准碰我，明白嗎？”

季肖冰跪在紅色的地毯上，雙手擱在膝蓋上，說道，“是，主人。”

“當你做得好的時候會有獎勵，做錯事就會有懲罰。現在我允許你舔我的手指。”高瀚宇將手放到季肖冰面前，對方吞了吞口水，鮮紅的舌頭探出乾燥的唇，他一絲一絲地舔濕男人的手，皮質手套的味道直沖鼻腔，季肖冰發現自己並不排斥，甚至身體開始興奮。

埋在恥毛間的陰莖逐漸半硬，季肖冰來不及吞嚥的口水流到頸側，高瀚宇忽然壓住他的舌頭，“夠了。”

被口水濡溼的手指按住季肖冰的鈴口，“這樣就硬了？淫貓。”

“想不想要cock ring? ”

"要、主人我想要。"季肖冰忍不住想蹭高瀚宇的手，但又不敢，真的像隻貓一樣渴望主人的愛撫。

在高瀚宇為他裝上cock ring的同時，季肖冰已經硬得留水，長期被西裝包裹住的身體很蒼白，興奮地泛出櫻花似的粉，他無法不去想像最後得到高潮時的快感。

高瀚宇無疑是專業的，看著非常對他胃口的“小貓”在他的腳下跪著，穩穩地控制他自身的性慾。

第一次的“遊戲”就能進入角色，從眼神裡流露出絕對的服從，忍耐力非常足，看來能再晉一階。

特制的繩子會讓皮膚感受到麻癢，恰到好處的力道會讓承受者享受被施虐的快感，但又不會過頭。

被繩子繃緊的身體讓季肖冰的兩個乳頭徹底挺立，透出成熟的莓果色，繩結在下腹固定，季肖冰還得保持上身挺直的狀態，高瀚宇才剛繫好繩子，他的陰莖已經漲得紫紅。

“現在，到這裡來。”高瀚宇坐在扶手椅上，雙腳開著，他指了指兩膝間的位置，“跪在我面前。”

季肖冰方一挪動身體，並未繫死的繩子狠狠地摩擦過皮膚，帶來一陣戰慄的快感，不到五步的距離，細嫩的皮膚已被磨得發紅，他忍不住喘著粗氣，軟倒在高瀚宇的雙腿間。

“誰讓你碰我的。”

“做錯事怎麼辦？”

“要、要接受懲罰，主人。”

高瀚宇居高臨下地看著季肖冰，“趴到我腿上來。”

季肖冰忍耐著繩子的折磨，小心地趴在對方的腿上，臀肉和腰際有一道明顯的分界線，纖細的腰以下是豐滿的臀肉，高瀚宇輕拍了一下，白皙的皮膚立刻泛起薄紅。

手掌微拱，高瀚宇狠狠地摑打一下季肖冰的屁股，“啊！”

“聽不聽話？”又是一下，還是在右臀上，季肖冰的陰莖在高瀚宇的腿上抖了抖，好想射、好爽、季肖冰夾緊空虛的後穴，前後都得不到滿足，又想射又想被插。

高瀚宇連打了他五下屁股，季肖冰的右臀微腫，他渴求地轉頭看著高瀚宇，“主人，能、能不能打左邊的屁股？”

“想要主人打你的騷屁股？”

“我想要、主人我想要。”

“嗯，先叫幾聲給我聽。主人想聽貓叫。”

季肖冰被縛在身後的手難耐地蹭動，還是禁不住被摑打的慾望，遲疑地說道，“——喵。”

高瀚宇已經快撐不住性冷淡的表情，媽的，還玩什麼，現在就想肏他。

“舔濕主人的肉棒，舔濕主人就玩你的騷屁股。”

季肖冰迫不及待地貼上去，舌頭賣力地工作，像是在品嚐珍饈，一寸一寸地舔濕肉棒。

“嗯……嗯，主人……”季肖冰的顫抖的鼻息噴在高瀚宇的腿間，他拉起還埋在其中的季肖冰

 

寫不下去了。


End file.
